


A New Life

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: She was brought from her own world. But she can't remember where she is from, how old she is, and she originally couldn't remember her name. He changed all that. He took her in and saved her from all the others. The ones that would hurt her, the ones that would kill her. Now she has fallen in love...





	A New Life

AN: just so everyone knows, this really isn't meant to be serious. I was just playing around with the idea that Itachi could have a nice side...well we do know he has a nice side but you get the picture, right? By the way the quote underneath the Chapter 1 intro before everything begins is actually something I came up with, and is kinda something that the character thinks when she trails Itachi around for so long before what happens in the story...I thought I'd mention that so you wouldn't wonder why the heck it was there. And please realize something for now, I'm typing some of these on my phone, so a lot of these that I'm going to post might not be in the best format. My comp decided to be a you-know-what and do the "I'm going to heaven now, see you on the other side and kiss my booty while I'm in the process! Laytta biyatch!" thing. So I'm basically stuck without one for a while but I wanted to get this posted so bad, that I'm making do with my phone. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

A New Life

A Naruto Story

Chapter 1: A gentle Massage Then Goodnight

'Why do I feel like a fool when I follow you around...like you have never even looked at me, and you never will...no matter what I do to catch your attention...'

Mikazuki Chiyoko Nephilim

Itachi's door creaked open as he walked inside after a long day of training in the Akatsuki's training grounds. Behind him trailed a woman with closely cropped white hair. She slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He, on the other hand, grabbed a set of pants and made for his bathroom to take a shower. The woman watched him for a moment as he disappeared behind the door, then got up herself and walked to a dresser on the other side of the room.

She opened its drawers and picked out a set of night clothes that had been given to her by Itachi. She was perfectly fine wearing these, even if they had been his at one time. They were a tad big on her, but other than that they fit pretty well. They made her feel safe. Seeing as when she had first been found by the Akatsuki, Hidan had wanted to make her his personal fuck toy.

Kakuzu had wanted to whore her out for money. Deidara had wanted to make her part of his "art" and blow her up. Sasori had wanted to make her part of "his" 'art's and turn her into a puppet. Kisame...well Kisame was more or less indifferent to her but she still didn't trust him. The only one of the Akatsuki that had seemed to not want to hurt her was the one named Tobi, and he just seemed to be a ball of energy that would just *not* leave her alone for *two seconds*.

So Itachi had stepped up in front of everyone else and told their "leader" that he would take care of her. That had been two years ago, and even though Itachi had threatened to kill any of the other Akatsuki members against touching her, she still had the feeling that if she went anywhere without him near, she wouldn't live to tell of it. She paused as she was dressing herself in the night clothes hearing Itachi shutting off the shower. Quickly pulling the clothes all the way on, she walked back over to his bed. It wasn't that he expected her to warm his bed for him or anything, it was just a little "ritual" they had gotten into.

They would enter the room together at the end of the day. They would part ways so that he could shower and she could change clothes. Then they would reunite after he was out of the shower. However tonight, she was going to try something different. Just before Itachi came out of his bathroom, she stole his hairbrush off his bedside table and hid it behind herself.

The door across the room opened and Itachi appeared in the doorway starting to towel out his hair. When he had it down out of its usual ponytail, it was absolutely long and gorgeous in her opinion. She stared at him with slightly parted lips and Itachi noted this.

"Mika...are you okay...?" he asked her softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Mikazuki shook her head, realizing she had been staring at him. She nodded, realizing he had deactivated his Sharangan, he was becoming so much more relaxed around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Itachi." she reciprocated, his smile and Itachi's worry was gone.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, dropping the towel in a hamper that was halfway to the bed in the process. He turned to find his hairbrush, but found it missing.

Mika, where's my..." he began to ask, turning to look at her, when he spotted it in her hand.

"Please?" she asked softly, "I promise to be gentle."

Itachi stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. Mikazuki let out a surprised chirp, then moved behind him, kneeling on the bed. Sending raven locks tumbling over his left shoulder, she separated a small section of it and began to gently run the brush through it. Just as she promised, she was gentle and careful with every knot and tangle she came to.

"My brother had a lover that had really, really long hair, and the two of us used to fight over which one of us would get to brush it. Sometimes he would tell us that we would have to share and we would both get to brush it." Mikazuki said softly as she finished with the first section, slipping it over his right shoulder and pulling another one from his left.

"Do you remember your brother's name or the name of the one with the long hair?" Itachi asked, hoping she could give him an answer this time.

Mikazuki had come to them with many of her memories missing. She had no idea where she came from, what her family name had been, or her age even. After a little time of talking together, Mikazuki and Itachi had managed to uncover a few things in the fog of her mind, but there were still quite a few things that she didn't remember. Her family was the worst part of it. Mikazuki slowed her movements as she thought.

"I think my brother had shoulder length hair, I still don't know what color. But I don't remember his name yet. And I think the one with the long hair...I think his name started with Steph...Seph...I think it was Seph-something. His hair was silver, I know that for sure.

There were others I think in my family, twelve I think. I think my family was really big, bigger than the twelve I mean, but there were only three women in it, it was strange really...but I don't remember much more than that right now. I guess that's all the Goddess will give me for now." she whispered, before she dropped another completed section of hair over his right shoulder and reached for another one.

Yes, he forgot about that, her "Goddess." The "ultimate" being that she said she knew ruled the place where she came from. She said she was "ever present" wherever Mikazuki was. However Mikazuki had said that she had a "sick sense of humor" sometimes. She thought this might be why she couldn't remember everything about her family and her past.

She believed her "Goddess" had taken her from wherever she had originally came from and "plonked her", as Mikazuki had so eloquently put it, down here where she was now, and had blocked her memories for some odd reason. Itachi could, in a way, see why that would be a good thing to do. Information about a hidden place could be a deadly thing, but it seemed cruel not to be able to remember things about your family.

"However, it's fine with me for now." he heard her whisper, "I'm safe and protected here. And who knows, maybe she'll let me have my memories back sometime. Or maybe she took them away for a good reason. Maybe my memories were best forgotten because of horrible things that happened in my past. I know that you think it's a bad thing to not to be able to remember things, but it might be for the best, Itachi."

Another piece of brushed hair dropped over his shoulder. Itachi sighed as he listened to her voice. It was soft and relaxing and the next time that she dropped a section of hair over his shoulder, he jumped a little. A small smile appeared on her face. As she dropped her lips to his ear, her smile widened.

"You seem really tired tonight Itachi, am I right?" she asked.

A shiver passed through Itachi, but he nodded. Mikazuki giggled and pulled away from Itachi to once more drop a piece of brushed hair over his shoulder.

"Just a little more, then if you'll let me, I'll do something that I my brother letting me do when he had a long day training, and it always relaxed him tremendously." she said softly.

Pulling the last section of hair off his shoulder and beginning to brush out the tangles, she made a soft noise of satisfaction. Once all of his hair was tangle free, she pulled it all back over his shoulder and ran the brush through it a few more times just to make sure the tangles were all gone. Then she tilted his head back and ran the brush through all of his hair, brushing it straight down his back in long soothing motions. Tipping his head forward again, she once again brushed his hair straight down his back, smoothing out all the stray hairs that had moved out of line when she had brushed his hair before. She then reached over to his bed side table, opened it and pulled out a hair tie.

Closing the drawer, she pulled herself back behind him, and gently began to pull it back into its customary low ponytail. Once she was done, she sat back and admired her handiwork. Itachi reached behind himself to check and make sure that she had done his hair the way he liked it, and to his surprise it was perfect.

Mikazuki caught his hands in hers and gave one a small kiss, "Itachi, I've watched you do that how many times now? I would like to think that I would know how to put your hair back, right?"

A rare smile graced Itachi's face and he turned to face her.

"You're right..." he whispered.

Mikazuki then turned and set the brush on the bedside table and gestured to the bed saying, "Now lay down on your stomach."

Though Itachi knew Mikazuki had no chance of hurting him, his guard was instantly up, his Sharangan instantly activated. Seeing this, Mikazuki instantly tensed herself.

"I promise I mean you no harm. You know you could easily kill me with a flick of your wrist. I promise I have no ill intentions, nor do I have any weapons on me Itachi. Where would I hide them. Heck, I don't even know how to use the weapons here, you've seen that." she said, holding her hands up, showing that she had nothing in her hands nor on her person.

Moving slowly, Itachi slid down onto the bed on his stomach and waited to see what Mikazuki was going to do. Slowly, Mikazuki slid herself over his hips so she was sitting with one leg on each side of him. Itachi shot up onto his hands looking over his shoulder, and would have thrown Mikazuki off him if she hadn't grabbed his shoulders so quickly.

"Itachi easy, I told you, I'm not going to harm you. Remember I told you that I used to do this for my brother and it relaxed him really well. But for me to do it, I need for you to trust me enough to lay down, okay?" Mikazuki said softly, still trying not to fall off him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a little, but he slowly eased himself back down, deactivating his Sharangan, his chest pressing back into the mattress they were on and laying his head on the pillow. Mikazuki leaned forward slowly and laid her hands on his shoulders. This time she gave a gentle squeeze to them, letting her thumbs dig into them a little, making small circular movements. They were slight and small, trying to gauge how tight his muscles still were after the hot shower he had taken. To Mikazuki's surprise, his shoulders were still quite tight and still had knots in the muscles. Slowly she increased the pressure of her thumbs and made slow circles, digging her thumbs in more.

A low moan escaped Itachi's lips, and his eyes shot open, realizing what he had just done. Mikazuki froze as well, then gave a small giggle.

"Found something that felt good, hmm?" she teased softly.

A smile slipped to Itachi's lips before he banished it away.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy small things in life?" he asked softly.

Mikazuki muffled a laugh before leaning down so her lips were next to his ear.

"Yes, you are allowed to enjoy things..." she whispered.

Then she leaned down a little further and gently brushed her lips across the corner of Itachi's. His eyes shot open and he turned over sharply, sending Mikazuki into straddling his waist as he held her hips so she didn't go flying into the wall with the amount of force that he had used to turn over. When he had turned over Mikazuki had let out a loud yelp and tried to grasp onto something, but ended up with her hands coming around Itachi's arms. She may have not been a ninja, but she was still able to keep up with him mostly. She wasn't as strong nor as fast, but she had her points where she could match him.

Once Mikazuki had her bearings back, she gazed down at Itachi as he did the same up at her. Their eyes connected and held each other. Neither backing down nor willing to look away. Itachi trying to see what Mikazuki would do, and Mikazuki trying to see what Itachi would do. Finally Mikazuki had enough.

There was one thing she had been longing to do over the two years that she had been here in this world. And if this wasn't the perfect fucking time to do it, then she didn't know when would be. She slowly began to lean down, making sure she wasn't spooking Itachi with her movements. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was trying to hurt him and end up having him throw her across the room. She really didn't think she could survive hitting her head against a rock wall.

She also didn't think it would feel too good. Once she was nose to nose with Itachi, their breaths mingling softly, Mikazuki blinked slowly. Itachi hadn't thrown her across the room yet so that was a good sign. She looked deeply into Itachi's eyes and suddenly his Sharangan activated and the tomoe in his eyes slowly started to spin and her eyes widened. Mikazuki started to pull away, thinking that Itachi was going to put her under a Genjutsu, but he held her still.

"Don't move..." he hissed at her softly, "I want to remember this...forever. My Sharangan can give me a perfect memory of something that has happened. I want to remember every second of this, if you're wanting to do what I think you are. It's what I've wanted to do since the day I met you."

His hand drifted up to the hem of her shirt and lifted the edge of it, sliding his fingers underneath and caressing the skin there.

"Is this what you want?" he asked softly.

Mikazuki gasped softly, then swiftly leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Releasing his lips and hovering over them, she whispered, "Goddess yes. But, Itachi..."

She bit her lip and leaned back before looking away. Itachi's gaze turned concerned and his hand rose to Mikazuki's cheek and turned her to face him again.

"What is wrong?"

"I...I'm not pure. When I was back on the other world...I was experimented on. And...and the man that experimented on me...he was cruel beyond measure. And I defied him once...and to punish me...he...he raped me...so...so if...if you don't...now..." Mikazuki began.

Itachi slid a finger over her lips then pulled her mouth back to his.

"Hush..." he whispered, once he released her again, "That was not your fault. It was against your will and by force. To me, you are pure..."

Rough, calloused hands began to roam under Mikazuki's shirt and she knew that she was safe, she knew she could give herself to this man. And as his hands began to roam over her now bare upper body, as the shirt she had been wearing was now gone, her soul began to burn within her.

* * *

Mikazuki's chest rose and fell slowly, her heart still beating rapidly from the "activity" that she and Itachi had participated in. She was surprised that the whole of the base hadn't heard them. With how loudly Itachi had her screaming his name. She was surprised that someone hadn't come running thinking something was wrong. They probably knew that this was going to happen at some point and just ignored them. Mikazuki blushed profusely at that.

At the thought that everyone in the ENTIRE Akatsuki had heard her screaming Itachi's name. Ah, hell. She had heard her brother doing the same thing with his lover...or at least, she thought she did.

"Hey, you in there?" Itachi asked, gently tracing a finger down the side of Mikazuki's face.

She looked up at him, a smile spreading its way across her face as she reached up with her own hand to take Itachi's into hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few embarrassing thoughts. And I think I might have remembered something. I'm not exactly sure, but it's a maybe." she replied.

"Talk." he asked, well more like ordered, but Mikazuki got the hint.

"Well the embarrassing thoughts...Goddess and everybody in this hideout HAD to have heard me screaming your name to the heavens. There was no way in hell they didn't. I know for a fact that these walls are not sound proofed." Mikazuki began.

Itachi's face suddenly went red and he instantly face-palmed.

"Fuck...I forgot about that..." she heard him mutter.

A giggle escaped her lips.

"You know, you're cute when you curse and blush. And hell, when you can make a woman scream your name like you made me, you know you've definitely got some skills. And for you, that's a no shit thing. I swear out of all the people in the Akatsuki who I have seen fight: you have the most intelligence, the most power, are the most tactical, know how to use your...what the hell do you call it? Chekra?

Charkra? No, it was Chakra. Yeah, you know how to use your Chakra in the most productive of ways. And though you don't carry a physical weapon, that freaking black fire of yours is crazy as hell. Not to mention you are one of three who do not have this weird fetish of some kind that would hurt someone.

Take Hidan. Two minutes after meeting me here at the base, he tried to sacrifice me to his God saying that I'd be a "Great Virgin Sacrifice". How wrong he was about the virgin part, but none the less. Two minutes after he meets me and he tries to kill me! I mean what the hell man?!" Mikazuki laughed, sounding exasperated by the end of her small rant.

"Hidan is merely eccentric. You have to get used to his ways and learn when to ignore him and learn when to tell him off. I've found that works quite well. Although with the Jashin thing. I don't think anyone will understand that. Causing oneself pain. Stabbing oneself over and over just to please someone. I don't understand at all either." Itachi tried to comfort her, sliding his fingers along her jaw again.

"Well what's even worse is that Sasori-kun wanted to turn me into a puppet after leader told Hidan he couldn't sacrifice me. I mean you saw me take off behind the couch. The look in his eyes as he followed me was way too creepy. He must stay locked up in his room with his puppets all the time and only come out to do his missions and eat. Those must be the only times he leaves his room.

I bet he's a freaking pervert too. I swear from now on when I take a shower, I want you to check out the entire bathroom for anything that could be used to transmit an image or sound, and I also want you to sit right outside the door. I don't trust him anymore. I don't care what you say, I do not trust him anymore." Mikazuki laughed, shuddering against Itachi.

A chuckle ran through Itachi, and Mikazuki felt it vibrate through his chest. It was an amazing feeling, and a sound at that. Itachi didn't laugh often and usually she was the only one to hear it. Or at least hear the happy version of his laughter. And when his laughter was happy, it was absolutely beautiful.

A deep, melodious sound that brought comfort to her heart and soul and reminded her of someone that she had once knew and that had brought her great comfort when she had been scared out of her mind. She couldn't place the person exactly, but she knew she held him dear. It wasn't her brother. His voice had been much lighter, not as deep as Itachi's. The man that Mikazuki was thinking about was the one with silver hair.

Was it Steph...no...His nickname was Seph. Her entire family had given him the nickname of Seph, even though he wasn't fond of it. Her mind was brought back out of its musings as Itach ran his hand down the side of her face again.

"Then there's Dei-kun, as well. He wanted to blow me up! I mean come on! What the hell is up with wanting to blow someone up?! Some of your friends have hellacious kicks to them.

And Kakuzu-kun wanting to whore me out. Seriously what the hell?! I am no freaking whore! He's lucky I didn't try and go after him for that one!" Mikazuki very nearly cried indignantly.

Another chuckle ran through Itachi's chest and Mikazuki lifted her head.

"What?!" she nearly yelled, "I'm being dead serious!"

Pulling Mikazuki back down to his chest, Itachi kissed the top of her head and rested his hand on it.

"Yes, I know the people I work with are weird, however I have no choice. I can't tell you all the reasons, but maybe one day I will. For now my answer as to why is for my village. That's why I put up with them. The other reason, I don't want you to know...not yet anyway." he sighed gently.

"That other reason isn't a good one, is it? It ends up with you getting hurt, doesn't it?" Mikazuki asked, trailing her hand down his chest slowly.

Itachi's breath froze in his chest as he heard her whispered words. Somehow she had figured out some part of what he had planned to do. How much of it, he didn't know. He just hoped she hadn't figured out that he planned to have his brother kill him. Planned to have his brother kill him in the end so that his brother could have his revenge and so that his brother could become stronger in the long run.

"It may, but you needn't worry about that. That part of the plan is far, far down the road and won't happen for a very long time." he replied, "Now tell me what you have remembered."

He was trying to shift the topic of the conversation off of him, and Mikazuki knew it. He obviously didn't want to talk about what his future plans held. And though Mikazuki did, she would respect his wishes and drop it.

"Well, the thing that I think I remembered is similar to what just happened between us. I think I remember hearing my brother screaming out his lovers name. However, I don't know what that name was, I just remember my brother screaming something. I know it sounds weird.

It just kinda popped into my head as I was laying here." she continued.

Reaching up, Mikazuki laid her hand on Itachi's chest then turned her head so she could kiss his throat. Sighing, she slipped back down so her head was on Itachi's chest again. Then a loud yawn escaped her mouth.

"I'm tired 'Tachi. Can we sleep for a while?" she asked.

Itachi nodded his head and Mikazuki reached down and pulled the covers up over them. Turning on her side, she let Itachi slide up behind her, putting his arm over her stomach, spooning up against her back. Mikazuki laid her arm over his and linked her fingers with his. Smiling, she sighed and closed her eyes. Even if she was stuck in this world with barely any of her memories of the past, she could make wonderful memories for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated...they feed my fanfic soul 🤗


End file.
